


Draco's one-sided affair

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DON'T READ IF RAPE AIN'T YOUR THING, F/M, Rape, This is a dark story, no joke DARK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Harry potter died in the battle of Hogwarts and muggles were turned into slaves. The Malfoy family get a new slave and Draco seems very interested in her. poor girl doesn't see it coming





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. If you don't like rape fics don't read or comment how horrible I am

I don’t own anything

Harry Potter was dead. When he died Voldemort took over the world, a year later muggles were turned into slaves. They were forced to be their servants, the women were never raped because intercourse with a muggle is blasphemy. The slaves were beaten quite often especially in the Malfoy Manor. It became famous for breaking the strongest muggles. 

Amanda Anderson was a gorgeous 16-year-old girl that was a muggle slave, she had beautiful long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a perfect hourglass body. She was working with her older sister when their master came out. He yanked Amanda’s hair, she screamed and so did her older sister who was the only one to see this happen. Her older sister Jean grabbed Amanda’s arm while crying trying to pull her sister to her. Her master lets go of Amanda and pulled out his wand. Jean was on the ground with Amanda just holding her and crying, scared that her sister was going to be killed. Their master screamed  
“STUPIFY” Her sister was cast on and was temporarily paralyzed. Her master grabbed Amanda’s hair and dragged her to his house. He brought her to a dining room to see a man and two women.The man had long white hair and wore all black, the woman next to him had brown hair that had some white and was brushed neatly, the woman next to the other women was beautiful and had crazy brown and black hair that looked like it had never been brushed a day in her life.  
Her master threw her to the ground not giving a care if she was hurt. The man and the two women looked down on her as she tried to get up, her master screamed at her and kicked her  
“HEY STAY DOWN YOU MUGGLE FILTH” The man and women didn’t even flinch in fact the crazy-haired lady laughed. The man walked up to her master, he looked at her then looked back to her master.  
“She is very gorgeous but she seems weak,” The long-haired man said to her master  
“Like I said she the best I got, she seems weak but she last’s longer than most, she is very strong when it comes to labor, she also does well-serving food and drinks almost never drops a drop of water and she is the most beautiful muggle I have she beats the rest by a long shot her sister is the second best but she ain’t as good looking..wait why do you want a good looking slave when you can’t even rape them the dark lord told everyone as soon as muggles were slaves not to so we don’t mix blood” Her master asked, the blonde haired man looked down at her with no emotion, he looked back at her master  
“Well we can’t have an ugly slave, it wouldn’t look good for the mansion,” the long blonde haired man said as if she was an item and in which case in their view she was.  
“So you want her” after her master said that Amanda realized what was going on, she was being sold which means she will never see her sister again.  
“We will take her”  
“Great, muggle meet your new master’s Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange,” her old master said, Amanda couldn’t breathe, every muggle slave knew The Malfoy Family, they were known for their cruelty, many muggle slaves have died there. It was one of the worst places for muggles.  
Bellatrix smiled and skipped childishly and yanked her hair to follow her so they could leave, the other two followed behind.She could see her sister working, Amanda didn’t call for her sister knowing she would try to fight Amanda’s new owners to get her sister back. Sadly her sister did see her but she didn’t fight...her sister started crying and fell to the ground and screamed  
“AMANDA NO” Her old master came out and whipped her back to work. That was the last time she ever saw her sister.

She was given short and tight maids clothes that were itchy and cheap. Amanda liked Mrs.Malfoy the most, she wasn’t too bad she was actually really nice, she called her by her name and once and awhile had her eat with her and talk. The others in the house where horrible. Mr.Malfoy was very picky and never called her a name like her last owner never did, he had her organize things for hours with no break and no food until it was done.Bellatrix was insane, she freaked her out, she would purposely grab her hair and say how blonde it then ripped some out. The worst was Mr. and Mrs.malfoy’s son Draco Malfoy.  
He terrified her, he would purposely drop things like books, spoons, and other things and make her pick it up and when she went to pick it up when her butt was in the air trying to get the object he would smack her rear end. He would look at her rear end when she walked away and would constantly harass her. 

Little did she know that was only the beginning

Next chapter will be soon


	2. loss of virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her number one fear comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:RAPE

I don’t own anything

Amanda was bringing their breakfast to them when she overheard Mr.Malfoy say something  
“Did the food slaves make the food for the party that's tonight” Amanda was never told about a party but she guessed she would serve  
“Yes everything is going well but The dark lord isn't coming, he has something to do tonight” just as the parents started eating Draco smirked at Amanda, she knew by then what that meant, he ‘accidentally’ dropped his spoon, she didn't move for a few seconds, he looked at her expectantly  
“We'll pick it up to you muggle” Draco commanded, she sighed and bend down, Draco looked around to see if his parents were looking, when he saw they weren't he slapped her ass silently and fast. She yelped and jumped but got him his spoon and tried to give him the spoon.  
“It was on the floor you muggle, I'm not touching that,” he said in discuss while pushing the spoon back to her. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen to get the spoon clean.

A few hours later the party was big, practically full. Amanda was trying to get everyone their drinks as soon as possible but it was a struggle with going left and right not stopping and not dropping the drinks with the fear of being beaten in your mind. Amanda was so tired her knees were practically shaking and When her eyelids closed she would lean forward almost falling asleep. Narcissa saw this and went up to Amanda and put her hand on her shoulder  
“Master I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I'm just tired please don't beat me” she jumped but relaxed when she realized it was Mrs.Malfoy  
“Oh it's just you Mrs.Malfoy,” she said in relief, Narcissa smiled sweetly  
“Dear, you're tired you should go to bed” Amanda's eyes widened, No one has been that sweet to her in...years besides her sister.  
“Oh thank you thank you so much Mrs.Malfoy,” she said she was going through the crowd of people.  
She was walking to her room when she felt like someone was watching her. She turned and saw nothing so she began walking faster. She was about to open her door when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as she tried screaming for help. She was dragged to a closet full of jackets.  
She was crying as her back was pressed against the wall. She finally saw her capturer, it was Draco. He smiled while checking her out up and down. She screamed but her mouth was covered by his hand.  
“ shut up you muggle I should have the right to rape your ass but thanks to..him I'm not allowed. I'm going to have fun with you for as long as I want and if you tell anyone about this I will make sure your sister won't be able to see any more” he squeezed her left breast as she cried  
Please please Mr.Malfoy I'm sorry whatever I did I'm sorry please just stop touching me” she begged to try to get him to stop  
“Stop begging you bitch and take your clothes off” he commanded while letting her go and locking the door. She sobbed and started taking her top off, Draco smirked watching her as she finished taking her cheap skirt off. She was left in her bra and panties.  
“Take your bra off, I’ll take your panties off myself and keep them” she sobbed and slowly took her bra off when she got it off Draco attacked her neck biting her so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if there would be a hickey tomorrow. Draco’s hand started messing with her breast massaging them ruffley.  
He began to undress with a smile on his face. He had a good runner's body but she had never even seen him running more then for 8 steps. If She had to honest, he was hot but never her type, she loved timid and awkward, Draco was the bad boy type and they hardly appreciate any while the sweet and timid are grateful for a girl to look at them,she wanted to be treated like a princess not a sex slave like Draco imagined in his head.  
He finally got his pants off and Amanda became scared, he was at least 11 inches. How would he fit, he was going to break her. She wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.  
He pinned her to the closest wall being covered by jackets but still being able to see their now naked legs.  
He forcefully started kissing her while trying to position himself to her entrance. She was able to get out of his lips crying  
“ please don't do this I'm a virgin, please I'm just a slave” she begged knowing it wouldn't matter. Draco smiled  
“Now you're my bitch” he thrust in her taking all of her in one thrust. She was about to scream when Draco covered her mouth with his mouth, she screamed so loud you could still hear it when her mouth was covered still. He showed no mercy, he just kept thrusting and moaning. When she stopped screaming he stopped kissing her still thrusting.  
She kept crying feeling so much pain, she could feel him growing inside her. She knew he didn't want to love in this, he just wanted to ravage.  
“ it hurts master it hurts please get out of me” she begged while crying so hard she almost couldn't breathe.  
“ shut up you muggle,you're going to take me, all of me and you aren't going to have a choice,” he said while wall fucking her.  
She closed her eyes trying to imagine being anywhere else but there. She imagined being with her sister and enjoying the sun while eating at a picnic when she heard Draco say something that knows girl who was being raped wants to hear  
“ ohhhhhhh yes bitch your my bitch, I'm so close I'm going to fill you with my cum” she got out of her daydream and started freaking out even more  
“Please don't Master Draco, I'll do anything but please don't come in me” he just moaned rolling his eyes as head back thrusting harder.  
She felt something rush into her, it felt like a waterfall that was never-ending. He thrust trying to get his cum out into her. Draco looked at Amanda and smiled on how she looked. She was pinned and naked, her gorgeous golden hair was a mess and her blue eyes were shattered and full of tears. He sighed feeling inside her thinking if he wanted another round.  
He pulled out and started putting his clothes on. When he was done he went to open the door but turned and looked at the broken blonde girl hugging her legs still naked.  
“ Remember don't say a word about this, and believe me we will do this again” he left. After a half an hour she went to her room which was a small room with a squeaky old bed. She fell on her bed crying herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos


	3. Jaxon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A punishment is to come but for what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been ignoring this story but I have been going through a lot. I promise the next chapter will be soon

I don’t own anything  
Amanda woke up tired and sore, she weakly got up and instantly fell to the floor. A slave boy named Jaxon saw this and ran to help her. Jaxon was an attractive muggle 17-year-old boy who had short spiky brown hair and blue eyes.She became friends with him after a few days of being there.  
“Are you ok?” he asked seeing her in pain  
“Yeah..I’m just tired,” she said as Jaxon helped her up and sat her up on her small bed.  
“Did they punish you or cast a spell on your legs” Amanda looked away wondering what to say. She actually started having a crush on Jaxon a few days after they met, she didn’t want to tell him she was now a deflowered woman and she was scared that Draco would kill her sister.  
“They um..punished me” Jaxon frowned and decided not to ask anymore, and began to help her walk  
“After the first few steps the pain should wear off a little” he was right it did help a little but still hurt.  
“Thanks Jaxon”  
“Hey anytime and if you need anything just tell me” What they didn’t know was that Draco saw the whole thing. 

Amanda weakly walked with a tray of food to the Malfoy’s. She was terrified, if she made a mistake they would beat her. She wasn’t sure if she could take any more, her whole body hurt from...Him. She didn’t even want to think of his name, the man..no the boy who raped her.  
Amanda was so distracted, lost in thought that she didn’t notice the stare Draco was giving her. It was an angry stare that could kill someone. After Amanda served Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix she went to serve Draco. When she put breakfast in front of him he put his hand up her short maid skirt. Amanda gasped and dropped his food, Amanda whimpered knowing what was going to happen.   
Bellatrix screamed how useless she was and how stupid muggles are, she grabbed Amanda, she pushed her to the ground and screamed aiming her wand at her  
“Incarcerous”   
She was whipped 10 times for that but she has had worse

A few hours later   
Amanda was heading to the kitchen to get water for Narcissa. She was getting a glass cup and turned the water on and turned it off till it was an ok amount. She left to go give the drink to her master until she was stopped unexpectedly by two arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. She gasped and dropped the glass of water, the glass breaking echoed through the hall. She was about to scream when someone put their right hand on her mouth and whispered into her ear  
“Don’t say a thing you b*tch” He turned them around while letting go of his hand from blocking her mouth. When she saw it was Draco she turned to run but before she could Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Her face next to his chest, she fought him by trying to pull him away. He let go of her left wrist and slapped her   
“That was for breaking the glass” He pulled her closer(if that even possible) and whispered  
“Not really I just needed to make sure no one came to disturb our alone time” Amanda could feel a tear go down her cheek as Draco pulled her to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked this and kudos please


	4. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long I was just working onmy other works and just forgot about this for a bit but more is coming

I don’t own anything  
Draco shoved Amanda into his room and shut the door and cast a spell to lock the door. Amanda just stood there waiting for him to strike her. When Draco turned he smirked as he saw the muggle girl slave standing in fright.  
“Oh, how fun this is going to be,” Draco said, he walks to her and took some of her hair and played with it for a few seconds. He felt calm playing with her beautiful hair for a moment. Draco moved his hand to the back of her head and yanked her towards him. He put his lips on hers and separated them just for a moment.  
“I’ve needed this” He kissed her forcefully again  
“My parents have been trying to get me to marry other girls but they just aren’t as gorgeous as you, you stupid muggle” He pulled her causing her to almost scream in pain. Draco slapped her causing her to fall to the ground.   
“Don’t scream. You should know this by now.” Draco said, He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his bed. He moved her wrists above her head while kissing her. His hand went up her skirt causing her to gasp. He chuckled and moved his hand to her shirt and took it off to show she had no bra  
“No bra naughty girl,” Draco said with a smile. He took his pants and shirt off and was in his green boxers. Amanda whimpered in fright of his size  
“Oh don’t whine you whore” Draco snarled, He then slowly took his boxers off and lay on her kissing her neck. He bites her neck causing her to gasp and he positioned himself and he dove himself harshly into her. She flinched in pain and started shaking as he pulled himself out just to dive himself back in. Amanda struggled but she knew nothing was going to stop Draco.   
Draco took in a breath of her hair and smiled as he used her to his pleasure. Amanda could smell his minty and vanilla scent and wanted to vomit from it as he pounded into her. His white hair in her face as he used her. This silence beside the sound of skin hitting skin went on for a bit until Draco spoke into her ear  
“Your mine you muggle, mine” He thrust with no mercy into her like an animal until he came in her. He stayed in her for a minute, he pulled out and stood up looking down at her weak body.  
“Remember that next time you try throwing your body at other men again,” He said, Amanda’s eyes widened realizing he meant Jaxon. She whimpered as she was pulled up and given her clothes.  
“Change” He demanded, she weakly put her clothes on just to have Draco roughly grab her arm and push her out of his room like an animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more you comment and like the faster I update


	5. Surprise

I don’t own anything  
It has been around 5 months since Amanda was brought there.  
Draco used Amanda everyday. Amanda was exhausted after all the abuse. She was trying to stay away from Jaxon but he kept trying to talk to her.   
Draco had her go into his room naked on his bed with her hips in the air a few minutes before he entered at night. After he would use her until he finished and if she passed out he would continue just to throw her outside and have her walk to the slave bedroom after.  
She had been gaining weight and she was throwing up every morning for the past few days but kept it to herself out of fear.  
She was cleaning Master Malfoy’s room when she felt the urge to throw up. She turned and ran to the slave’s bathroom to throw up. After 10 minutes of this she turned to see   
Narcissa Malfoy with a concerned look on her face.  
“Are you ok dear?” She asked, Amanda got up and straightened herself  
“Yes I’m just not feeling well,” Amanda answered, Narcissa was not believing her. She gently took her hand and brought her to a room she was not allowed in. It was a spell room.  
Narcissa took a strand of her hair and put it in the pot and put a few potions in it. After a minute it smoked the color green. Narcissa looked down   
“Your-your pregnant,” Amanda fell to the ground and barely whispered   
“No,” She started crying so Narcissa sat on her knees   
“It’s ok. It’s ok,” she hugged her and comforted her   
“Do you know the father?” Narcissa asked, she had to answer fast  
“Um...I didn’t see him but I know it was one of the men slaves,” Amanda lied, Narcissa combed her hand through Amanda’s hair in comfort.  
“It will be ok. I can do what I can,” she said, Amanda sniffed and tried catching her breath. She nodded. Narcissa walked with her to the slave room.  
Amanda saw Narcissa walk out. She payed there until it was time to serve. She got all the food and brought it to the table to see a girl next to Draco clinging onto him.   
“You have been dating for a year Draco you finally asked her,” Lucius said, Draco rolled his eyes. He saw Amanda and smirked but then wanted to be normal to not raise suspicion.  
“We didn’t want to go to fast,” Draco lied, Astoria Greengrass giggles and nodded   
“I’ve tried to get him to propose but he has been so distracted lately,” she said, Amanda had ever seen her before.   
“I have the perfect place for the wedding. You know the garden?” She asked Draco   
“Yes,” Draco answered, Amanda had been waiting for them to finish their food and took the food to clean.   
“Well I think you should head home don’t you darling,” Draco almost hissed at the darling name.  
“Oh yes,” Draco looked at Amanda basically saying get ready for bed.   
Amanda walked to his room but just sat on his bed with clothes. Amanda heard the door open and Draco entered.   
“Why are you wearing clothes slut?” Draco asked   
“I-I have to tell you something,” Amanda said, Draco nodded  
“I’m-I’m pregnant,” Draco froze  
“What?”  
“I’m pregnant,” after 5 minutes of silence Draco walked up to her and punched her causing her to fall to the ground  
“You bitch, go to your room I’ll figure this out,” Draco commanded, she ran out the room to her room to rest. She had so much fear.


	6. Worry

I don’t own anything  
She was so scared. Amanda had no idea what Draco was going to do with her. To be honest it was anyone’s guess. He could choose to kill her then say he didn’t know she was pregnant or he could force her to get an abortion and have her lie and say it was a miscarriage.  
She didn’t sleep the whole night. She just laid on her bed thinking of what could happen. Her head full of worry for her child. She didn’t care how old it was, it was still a human being.   
When the sun rose up she got up and went to work. Once and awhile she would have to throw up or get nauseous.  She had to deal with this the whole pregnancy.  
While she was washing the floor she heard Master and Narcissa in the master bedroom fighting over something  
“Why would I have a perfectly fine muggle stop working for that long. It’s her fault for getting pregnant,” Master said  
“ Well it wasn’t her fault she was raped. She could get hurt. We paid a lot of money for her. And think of this as getting a new slave but for free. This could be the only chance we have for something like this,” Narcissa sounded so convincing that Amanda almost thought she was doing this just for herself instead of helping a slave. Master thought for a moment.  
“You make a good point...fine but she still has to clean the dining room every day,” Narcissa nodded with a smile. Amanda heard someone walking to her   
“Master Draco would like to see you,” Amanda heard another slave say. She nodded and got up and started walking. As she heard her footsteps she wondered about everything that has happened so far. She became a slave, she lost her sister, she was raped, and now she was pregnant.   
Maybe she should start reading about pregnancy. Maybe there were a few books about chances of having a non-muggle child or having a muggle child when it came to two different genes.


	7. Chaper 7

I don’t own anything  
As Amanda was walking to Master Draco’s room her head was spinning. She would get all the answers soon hopefully. Hopefully the good answers. Please be the good answers.  
She entered the room to see Master Draco sitting on his bed. He combed his hand through his hair with a sigh  
“You're lucky my mother found out,” He said, he looked at Amanda showing his emotionless eyes.   
“So-so you won’t force me to abort?” Amanda asked  
“No, I won’t,” It was silent, Draco got up and walked to Amanda. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her harshly. She yelped a bit out of shock. She slowly leaned in more and kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t own anything  
As Amanda was walking to Master Draco’s room her head was spinning. She would get all the answers soon hopefully. Hopefully the good answers. Please be the good answers.  
She entered the room to see Master Draco sitting on his bed. He combed his hand through his hair with a sigh  
“You're lucky my mother found out,” He said, he looked at Amanda showing his emotionless eyes.  
“So-so you won’t force me to abort?” Amanda asked  
“I really can’t since mother will get suspicious” It was silent, Draco got up and walked to Amanda. He stroked her cheek  
“Though we will need to put the blame on someone,” He said, Amanda blinked   
“Wait for what?”  
“Well we can’t have the father be nameless forever, can we? I need someone to claim to be the Father so no one thinks it's me,” He said, Amanda felt scared for some reason.  
“A male who has magic in his blood somehow. You know there is one boy who is a very close relative to that Granger girl and is a slave so no one will believe him!” She didn’t like where this was going.  
“I don’t remember his name but do you remember that boy you like?” He knew his name.  
“Please leave him please,” She begged  
“We have to blame someone,” He said like he couldn’t do anything else but he knew what he was doing. He grabbed her jaw tightly and forced her to look into his eyes to feel his hands start to have tears fall onto his hands since she began to cry.  
“You are going to tell my mother you were too scared to tell her the ‘truth’ and that the father is that boy you like,” He growled, They were silent until he squeezed her jaw a bit more forcing her to give in  
“Ok ok just please stop!” She begged with tears in her eyes


	9. Castor

I don’t own anything  
Time has passed since then. Jaxon was sold to another master because she lied to her master saying it was Jaxon but it wasn’t.  
Her stomach grew and after 9 months she finally had the baby. It was a baby boy and he was her life even if he was a subject of rape.  
She named her son Castor. He was born with naturally white hair like his father but had her enchanting blue eyes that were a different shade of blue. He looked like Draco but no one even questioned it. To be honest Amanda thought Draco’s mother knew but didn’t want her son to get killed along with her grandson.  
She was used by Draco a bit less but still used. Draco did have to marry Astoria but he rarely ever spent the night with her. On their supposed honeymoon he spent the night raping Amanda.  
Draco wasn't very fond of Castor but he wasn't as bad as he was to her. Amanda began to understand why Draco wanted Jaxon to be blamed, he had a wizard in his family, granger and since he did it would make sense her son was a wizard.  
When he was 5 she began to notice...Castor was a wizard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any tips and kudos


End file.
